


♤♧ missing kitty 》 Carziger

by dickguzzler



Series: daddy's slutty kitten [2]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mind Manipulation, More to come as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: Things went well for maxx when he finally got to be with his daddy and he couldnt have been happier in fact he wouldnt change a thing. Theyve been dating for almost two years when maxx notices cody starts acting weird.maxx starts to freak out and worry that maybe cody doesnt want to be his daddy anymore but what cody does next surprises him. but soon after cody surprises maxx he goes missing and there's only person who could be responsible but how will maxx escape from them and get to cody before he thinks maxx just left him?  read to find out





	1. preview

"hes mine dont you get it you took him away from me and now your going to pay" the person standing in front of me said and i was hit across the face they laughed evilly "now i can finally have cody without you getting my way you stupid brat"

i spit in their face "he wouldn't love you anyway and especially not after he finds out what youre doing! once he sees im gone hes going to call the police and have you arrested!"

they scoffed and pulled out their phone "dont you know hes already over you? he was over you a long time ago why do you think he's been acting weird? he's cheating on you with me and i have video proof i even have the sexts he sent me when youre sleeping"

they walked behind me and reached around and showed me their phone. they scrolled through their texts and started to read every one to me "oh here i like this one the most:

 _**me:** _ _**oml** _ _**i** _ _**cant** _ _**wait for you to fuck me daddy, i bought special undies for you and** _ _**you** _ _**can see everything so easily 😍** _

_**cody: omg baby send me a pic!! you know how much daddy loves** _ _**seeing** _ _**you 😏** _

_**me: *pic of undies*** _ _**mhm** _ _**i bet you** _ _**cant** _ _**wait to finger me huh?? ugh i miss** _ _**your** _ _**big cock so much 🍆💦 daddy cum over so i can feel you deep inside of me :((** _

_**cody: i would but** _ _**maxx** _ _**is sleeping and he would notice me gone 🙄 ill be over tomorrow when** _ _**hes** _ _**out of town and then i can fill you up for as long as** _ _**youd** _ _**like you little whore 😘😘** _

_**me: looking forward to it daddy!! *video of undies being moved*** _ _**cant** _ _**wait for you to play with this tomorrow"** _

they slowly moved their hand all over my chest as they read it and smirked my lip shook a little as i tried to hold back my tears it had to be true since i was out of town for a few days and whenever i tried to call cody and tell him how much i loved him he would always try and hang up on me really quickly fuck me for thinking he loved me

a new text came in from cody and my heart sped up thinking it was him coming to save me but it wasnt

" _ **cody: hey**_ _ **maxx**_ _ **is gone come over"**_

"well look at that lover boy, i cant keep the man waiting so why dont you stay down here and think about why i should let you live while i go fuck your boyfriend" they smirked and punched me hard in the face

the last thing i saw before blacking out was them walking up the stairs and out of the house

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiiiii! ^.^ omg what a wild start right?!?! its a hole 2000 w0rds without this note!!!!!! bUTT who do you think hurt maxx? it may or may not be who you think! ~7u7~
> 
> anywAY what did you think of the story so far? (let me know what u would change or want to see!!!!!) what's gonna happen to maxx? why is cody acting so weird? is carziger even still alive?!?! find out that and more next time on missing kitty! xD (coming to a gay ao3 section near u!)


	2. 1. Happier

"hey cody are we still going to frank and gerards show tonight" i asked while walking down stairs cody turned around and quickly slammed his laptop shut and stuck it under his legs and looked at me innocently like he wasnt trying to hide something

"what oh uh yeah sure what time is it again" he stuttered out and i crossed my arms across my chest and rolled my eyes i dont know why hes been acting so weird and forgetful lately but im getting tired of it ugh "starts in two hours but theyre having a preshow get together and an after party that we can go to" cody nodded and got up and walked over to me with a smile on his face "ok sounds good babe ill get dressed and ill catch you down here in lets say 5?"he kissed my check and ran up the stairs i looked at the couch where he had set his computer down and looked back at the stairs to see if he was still there

when i saw he wasnt i walked casually over to the couch and sat with my back to the door so that i can see if cody was coming down the stairs out of the side of my eyes and pried it open it came on when i opened it but all the tabs were gone "ugh of course" i muttered to myself and clicked on chrome i was gonna go through his search history if i could. when i opened the browser i was met with the regular homescreen but everything was blurred kinda and there was a tiny box in the middle of the screen that was asking for a password i scrunched up my face and tried to figure out what it would be i thought about typing in our ship name but that seemed too obvious so my second guess was the date that we got together but that date was different for him bc in my mind we were together as soon as i had saw him but if he wants to consider the day we got together when we hooked up at the party then ok whatever thats fine even though hes wrong

"ok think maxx what would it be" i asked myself and then it hit me, it would be the name of the song that we we had formed with dan and zach i typed in set it off and the screen gave me an x i let out a groan and went to type in something else when i heard footsteps coming down the hall. i closed the tabs and codys laptop and put it back where i found it i got on my phone and scrolled through twitter trying to look busy

"hey baby are you ready to go?" cody asked i nodded and got up "sweet give me just a second baby boy" he walked over to where i was, grabbed his laptop and put it in the office we had made and came out with the car keys in his hand. i followed him out to the car and watched as he locked the house i was going to reach for the door of the car but he got to it first and opened it for me i smiled widely and got in

"thank you daddy" i giggled as he shut the door. he kissed my hand and got in the drivers side i leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly and buckled in my seat belt it wasnt that far away to the venue frank and gerard were playing at but it felt like forever in a good way cody turned on the album demo and we sang our hearts out all the way there

"i wont wait for you forever!" i moved my hands dramatically to the music

"foreverrrrrrr!" we both bust out laughing and we pulled up to the venue right as the song came to an end i hopped out of the car and ran over to codys side and opened up the door for him he looked surprised and got out "thanks baby doll" he tapped my nose, locked the car and we made our way into the venue with our arms intertwined

"hey gays!" gerard called out when he saw us with frank following close behind he jumped on me and cody with a hug "so glad you could make it, were gonna be doing something super special later on so it means a lot that you two came" garard pulled frnak off of us and then hugged us

"of course man we wouldnt miss it for the world" cody said and put his arm around my shoulders when gearard let us go "now what do you guys say we stop talking and start having some fun" i rubbed my hands in front of me like a villain that you would see on cartoons. they all laughed and cody ruffled my hair and nodded

**_~~~~time skip of like an hour and a half bc midnight slaps~~~~_ **

the show was starting soon and frank and gerard had left to go warm up i stood at the back of the venue at the bar with cody, sure we should have been up front but we had asked if it was ok if we just stood side stage when the show actually started and they both said yes so we were just chilling before then. cody pulled me close to him and ran his hand through my hair i smiled and kissed his cheek "have i mentioned just how much i love you baby boy" he said a little drunkenly i melted on the spot a little at that and giggled "only a bunch of times today daddy" i went to lean in to kiss him and the lights went dark so i ended up missing and getting his nose instead he looked a little startled by that bc im usually the one getting nose kisses but he laughed it off and booped me on my forehead

"im gonna go the bathroom before the show fully starts, ill catch you on side stage ok?" i asked and cody nodded, i made my way to the bathroom and turned around to see him sneaking past the crowd and going up to the stage. i forgot that there was also people who would be heading out from the bathroom because i accidentally bumped into someone

"oh!!! im sorry oh my god" i gasped and looked the person over to see if they were okay which they were "im sorry i wasnt looking where i was going are you ok?????" i asked and i think i saw them nod i dont know why they werent saying something but i guess it just was because they were startled by it like i was "again im so sorry and i hope you have a good rest of your week" i smiled widely at the person and went to step beside them towards the bathroom when they reached their arm out in front of me i looked at them confused "is the bathroom out of order?" i stepped back so that i was in front of them and asked but they just shook their head no "oh uh okay, well i kinda have to go so i can pleace go? the stage is that way if youre a little lost" i pointed behind me and stepped around them again

i furrowed my eyebrows together and walked the last couple of steps to the bathroom, i put my hand on the door and pushed it open slightly when i felt a pair of arms wrap around me i let out a tiny gasp but then relaxed "cody i still havent gone yet!! i accidentally bumped into someone and didnt get the chance to go" i felt a blast of hot breath against my neck and went into little space "daddy, pwease" i whined out quietly and went to turn around to face cody

before i could turn around though i felt something sharp and cold jam its way into my neck and my eyes widened "wh-" i tried to push whoever it was behind me away but they held onto me tighter and drug me into the bathroom "let me go!" i kicked and flailed around trying to cause a scene so that somebody would see or even hear me and svae me i was starting to get light headed and dots filled my field of view. whoever had me threw me on the ground and locked the bathroom, my hand flew to my neck and i tried to get a glimpse of their face but they had their back turned to me "let me out of here! somebody help me!" i screamed but my voice wavered off. i dont know what they did to me but it was starting to get hard to even hold my head up and i could barely breathe "you wont" i grabbed the skin next to me and tried to stand up, my knuckes were turning white and my arm was shaking form how much i was trying to get up

the person just stood there and laughed and reached into their jacket pocket for something "who do you think is going to help you?" they asked and my blood ran cold, i couldnt quite place where i had that voice before but it seemed oddly familiar they turned around but their face was covered by their hoodie they looked like the person who i had just bumped into outside "a-are you doing this b-because i bumped into y-you?" i asked and leaned against the sink counter thing "i said i w-was sorry! you c-can have m-my money if you w-want!" i pointed towards my pocket with my elbow and let out a shaky breath

"you can keep it" they walked towards me and i felt my heart speed up a lot more "i want something else of yours" i looked around the bathroom and decided to try to run to the door i waited until they were closer to me and then booked it to the door and fumbled with the lock i got ti undone and flung the door open "hel-" i was cut off by a hand yanking me away from the door and pulling me back, i stumbled backwards and ended up falling on the floor. i dont know if it was because of me hitting my head super hard or because of whatever the person had done to me but everything around me started to swirl and become double it felt like when i got absoutley shit faced drunk which i know i wasnt because i only had a couple of drinks

i heard heavy footsteps coming towards me and the person who attacked me came into my view "tsk-tsk, what ever am i going to do with you?" they asked and crouched down beside me, they rested their hand on cheek and i could see them smirk evilly "youre going to be a lot of fun to play with, kitty" they got super close to my face and i could just about make out their face

"y-you wont g-get away with t-this..." i croaked out

they placed their hand on my neck and squeezed tightly, making sure to rub their thumb on the spot where they had stabbed me "oh but i will. its gonna be a shame when cody realizes that his precious kitty is missing" i could feel my eyes closing and i tried my hardest to stay awake but i couldnt fight it any longer my breath was getting slower and slower by the moment and i lolled my head to the side as everything grew dark. "and now i can finally go get what belonged to me this entire time without you getting in my way,"

"you wont..." i let out what i believed to my final breath, closed my eyes and slowly drifted off. "win..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haiiiii! ^.^ omg what a wild start right?!?! its a hole 2000 w0rds without this note!!!!!! bUTT who do you think hurt maxx? it may or may not be who you think! ~7u7~
> 
> anywAY what did you think of the story so far? (let me know what u would change or want to see!!!!!) what's gonna happen to maxx? why is cody acting so weird? is carziger even still alive?!?! find out that and more next time on missing kitty! xD (coming to a gay ao3 section near u!)


	3. 3. Criminal Minds

when i woke up i was in near complete darkness. i saw what looked like a basement but the walls were covered in what i knew were pictures of cody and i but my face was cut out and it had someone else's face on it i turned my head to the left and saw a huge corkboard with a bunch of paper pinned to it, the words "steal his kitty" written in blocky black letters written on top and red string tied around numerous pushpins so that it looked like a scene from a movie. in the middle of all of the string was a picture i posted on danson_carziger of mine adn cody's face over a stockphoto of a couple at their wedding but my fac was completely scratched out.

_**(what its supposed to look like)** _

(what it looks like now)

my breath hitched in my thraot when i looked to the right and saw a wall with different kinds of knives, saws, ropes, needles and other things that you would see in a crazy person's house it wasnt until i tried to pull myself free from the chair i was tied to (i knew because i could feel the rope digging into my wrists) that there was a plastic tarp covering the entire floor of the basement. a single light bulb swung from the ceiling and cast my shadows on the nearby wall. i dont know how long i've been here but i had to find a way out

i stared at my shadow moving back and forth trying to think of a way that i could reach something sharp and free myself. i wasn't able to get a full look at the stairs so i wasnt sure if there was a deadbolt lock there or what but i just had to trust that everything would be normal and fine outside of here. it was more than likely that the rest of their house wouldnt be all weird just because if you were crazy you wouldnt want other people to know and with your basement you can easily just say that you dotn have the key or something

anyway i was staring at my shadow for quite some time and was just about zoned out but i was snapped out of my thoughts when i saw another shadow join from behind me and slowly walk towards me i gasped and heard a low laugh "well if the little brat isnt awake already. i was hoping that you would still be asleep but this is going to be more fun." the clicking of heels echoed through the basemetn and towards me, my captive ran their hand through my hair and yanked my head back roughly.

"p-pwease..." i whined out and gave them my best puppy dog eyes hoping that they wuold have a change of heart and let me go "i-i'll do anything you want! just let me go!" they pushed my head back and kneeled in front of me with an evil grin on their face (they were still wearing an oversized black hoodie and the hood covered the top half of their face)

"anything you say?" i gulped and nodded regretting instantly what i had said but if doing whatever they wanted me to do would let me go and finally let me see cody again id do it no matter the prize id have to pay for it "i want you," the put their hands on my knees and ran them up the side of my body and leaned near my ear "to leave my fucking man alone" they growled in my ear and slapped the side of my head

i let out a cry and stared down at the floor and breathed heavily 'he's not yours...' i thought really quietly to myself but i guess i had accidentally said it out loud a little bit because they stepped on my foot and dug their heel into my toes "what did you just say bitach?" they screamed out as they grabbed me by the collar of my shirt theri breath stunk super bad like they had just a whole loaf of cheesy garlic onion and broccoli soup every day for about a month and just never brushed

i glared at them and screamed at the top of my lungs "he's not yours! he's never loved you and he never will! youre nothing but a piece of shof! i hate you!" i dont know where that had come from but it felt good to get it off of my chest. speaking of chest i could feel my heart pounding super fast and i could hear my blood rushing in my ears. my captive's mouth turned into a sneer and they ran over to the table on the right of me i heard them slam their hand down on the metal and grab something sharp i didnt see what they had but i suddnely wished that i never said that "n-no wait! i'm sorry! i didnt mean that was about you it was about me im sorry!" i cried out and closed my eyes super tightly, i felt my shirt be pulled up and then a sharp sting in my lower back "what did you do?!" i felt tears start to boil at my eyes and watched helplessly as they moved a needle back and forth in their fingers

"ive had enough of your shit for right now danziger. everyone can see it in codys eyes when hes with you that he hates having to baby you. he hates having to date someone who always acts like a child and is so gross dont you see how he looks at every other woman and at me most of all??? youd have to be blind to not see how much he loves me!" they screamed back in my face and tossed the needle into a trashcan in the corner of the room.

black edges started to slowly close in around me again and i could only assume that they had either a) knocked me out again which it seemed like would do because they just hated me and wanted to see me suffer or b) had finally decided to just kill me which hurt to know because that i meant that i would never see cody or marry him or have like 50 kids with him like we had planned

"hes mine dont you get it you took him away from me and now your going to pay" the person standing in front of me said and i was hit across the face again as they laughed evilly "now i can finally have cody without you getting my way you stupid brat"

i spit in their face "he wouldn't love you anyway and especially not after he finds out what youre doing! once he sees im gone hes going to call the police and have you arrested!" that sudden burst of adrenaline and rage started to boil over once more and i couldnt help it

they scoffed and pulled out their phone "dont you know hes already over you? he was over you a long time ago why do you think he's been acting weird? he's cheating on you with me and i have video proof i even have the sexts he sent me when youre sleeping"

they walked behind me and reached around and showed me their phone. they scrolled through their texts and started to read every one to me "oh here i like this one the most:

**_me:_ ** **_oml_ ** **_i_ ** **_cant_ ** **_wait for you to fuck me daddy, i bought special undies for you and_ ** **_you_ ** **_can see everything so easily 😍_ **

**_cody: omg baby send me a pic!! you know how much daddy loves_ ** **_seeing_ ** **_you 😏_ **

**_me: *pic of undies*_ ** **_mhm_ ** **_i bet you_ ** **_cant_ ** **_wait to finger me huh?? ugh i miss_ ** **_your_ ** **_big cock so much 🍆💦 daddy cum over so i can feel you deep inside of me :((_ **

**_cody: i would but_ ** **_maxx_ ** **_is sleeping and he would notice me gone 🙄 ill be over tomorrow when_ ** **_hes_ ** **_out of town and then i can fill you up for as long as_ ** **_youd_ ** **_like you little whore 😘😘_ **

**_me: looking forward to it daddy!! *video of undies being moved*_ ** **_cant_ ** **_wait for you to play with this tomorrow"_ **

they slowly moved their hand all over my chest as they read it and smirked my lip shook a little as i tried to hold back my tears it had to be true since i was out of town for a few days and whenever i tried to call cody and tell him how much i loved him he would always try and hang up on me really quickly fuck me for thinking he loved me

a new text came in from cody and my heart sped up thinking it was him coming to save me but it wasnt

" ** _cody: hey_** ** _maxx_** ** _is gone come over"_**

"well look at that lover boy, i cant keep the man waiting so why dont you stay down here and think about why i should let you live while i go fuck your boyfriend" they smirked and punched me hard in the face

the last thing i saw before blacking out was them walking up the stairs and out of the house

 


	4. 3. Forever More

i domt know how lomg i had been here for all i know is i was starting to get hungry and my throat was sore from crying and screaming so much i know my kidnapper said that nobody would hear me but they always say that just to scare you so i kept screaming

my eyes burned from all the tears and because i wasnt able to sleep that well so when my kidnapper openes up the door and light flooded the room i closes my eyes tightly and looked away "what do you want from me?" i croaked out (like a frog xD) and they threw something down the stairs it looked like a bag of toilet paper "are you gonna tryry and choke me with that" i asked and they walked downstairs and had a school lunch tray of nasty lookjng freezer burnt $1 store pizza and a smol (like maxxie!! uwu) cup of water

"shut the fucj up and eat i need you alive for this work" they set the tray down on my lap amd loosened the restraints just enough for me to eat "what do yoy mean you need me alive???????" i asked as i ate the pizza not caring if it was poisoned

"well duh im gonna make cody mine ans then once were married im gonna let you go and he'll see you with someone else and hate you so much for disappearing that hell kill you and we'll lice happily ever after" my kidnapper laughed evily and threw their head back the hood of the jacket fell back just enough so i could make out the basic facial features and a bit of hair

i was able tonsee that it was a girl and she had longish hair bht thats all i got before she snapped her head back up and glared at me "and the best part is he wont even believe you if you try and tell him what i did you to hear. hell if i do this job good enough we wont even habe to kill you, youll do it urself and cody and i will be home free"

i started crying again and tried to grab a strand of her hair to yank her head forhead and hurt her to try ane escape but she tightened the ropes quickly and rhen sucker punched me "but if you keep this shit up i might just cut pieces of you off and mail them to cody you ugly mistake!" and with that she dumped the rest of the water on my head and then ran back up the stairs leaving me soaking wet with a sore face in pitch darkness

i stared at the wall trying my hardest to come up a plan to escape but i realized that its involve in me doing things that i really didnt want to so i cried myself to sleep

~~flashback / dream state~~

it was the first nniversary of when cody and i first met and i was exicted to show him the gift i got him so i was happier than usual "hey maxx you seem happier than usual" zach asked me as we were walking into the school i nodded and pulled him away from everyone and whispered

"yah i am its been 1 year since cody and i became friends and ive got him a cool gift that i know hes gonna love" i giggled and zach looked at me kinda hurt "ouch that hurts that you didnt get me or dan anything :(" i gasped and shook my head and grabbed my backpack straps "i didnt forget! i didnt meet you guys until three days later because you were out sick and dan was out on a mini vacay" zach smilied and patted me on the shoulder

"ah ok i was worried you forgot about us with as much as you've been hanging out with cody but then i remembered that that's not you and i wont tell anyone if you tell me what you got dan and i" i shoved a piece of bread into his mouth and skipped away while shouting "i'll never tell you! >:3"

i bumped into a girl with red and black hair in the small time i wasnt looking and our papers werent everywhere "im sorry! let me help you up" the girl hid her face with her super long hair and mumbled something and scooped up her papers i picked one up that had bang logos drawn all over it amd what looked like lyrics "here you go i didnt read the lyrics but those bands you drew are my faves" i handed her the paper back and she looked up at me shocked "oh by the way im maxx and haven't seen you around here. are you new" she shook her head and stood up and put the papers back in her binder

"no ive been here forever and nobody notices me im just a dumb nobody that gets pushed around and away from people and on the off chance i do get noticed its only to be punched and kicked and hit on and i hate it so yes you've seen me around you just havent noticed because im not memorable nobody cares about me" she had tears coming out of her eyes as she said this and i felt super sad

"what no youre not dumb or useless or any of what you said, youre a good person im sure and im sorry you get bullied i get bullied too but i made friends to help forget about the bullies im willing to be your friend" i held out my hand for her "here we'll even walk into the school together and i'll tell you my schedule so we can see what classes what we have together"

she looked at me scared and kinda smiled for a second and started to hold out her hand but then her eyes got wide and she mumbled something i think she said "no i wont let you do that again" but i wasnt sure she shook her head and actually said outloud "i have to go" and with that she ran off into the school i tried going after her but she was short and so was i so i couldnt see over people

"hey maxx what was that about?"cody asked me when i got into the school i turned around adn jumped and squeaked a bit because he scared me "cody oh my glob you scared me!!!!! but i dont know i was talking to zach and walked into the school and bumped into her. i helped her pick up papers and i said that we liked the same bands and if she wanted to be friends but she ran off hopefully i see at her lunch so we can all talk to her or at least so i can and then introduce everyone buy whatever about her dint you know what today is????" i asked as we walked all the way to our lockers

cody opened his locker and got his books out and looked over his scheduele that was on the front of his binder "may 36th???" he asked and i shook my head "no silly its been one whole year since we met !!!!!" i opened my locker a bit (so he couldnt see all of the photos i had photoshopped of us together taped up in there) and pulled out a piece of paper "and no this isnt all i got you but its a part of it!~" i wiggled my eyes and we went to class 

 

_**~~end of flashback / dreamstate~~** _

 

i woke up from that memory and began crying again rememerbing how happy cody looked wheni gave him his gift and now i probably wont be able to see him again becayse of this crazy person that kidnapped me i ran through my mind who it could be that kidnapped me and watned to make cody tehirs "shay maybe????" i mumbled but shook my head "no i dont think she'd do that, sure cody has money but she isnt that greddy is she????? no she cant be shes with mike now and hes the rich badboy of the whole school so theres no way that she would kidnapp me." i sniffled "i just have no idea who it could be only if my dwaddy was here :("

i spent i dont know how long thikning of who it could be and how i could get out when it suddenly hit me


	5. 5. Hell Above

i was sitting there starring at the corkboard recalling of that weird half head girl i saw when all of a sudden it hit me.

and by it hit me i mean a frying pan right upside my head "ow!!!!" i screamed amd tried to grab my head but since i was a tied up still i couldnt "what the h 3 double sideways 7!!!!!!!!" someone who i thought was my captour laughed and walked in front of me

"hahaha!!" they laughed evil lily and raised their hands above their head when they did that though i noticed that they werent my captive so then the next thot that ran thru my mind was maybe they were my saviour and just pretending to be mean bc if you want to free someone that you can for what you need to do is act like youre gonna hurt them and then sneak out and leave so nayyway my heart sped up and i got all hopeful

"oh ym god who are you" i asked all scared like but winked so they would know that i wasnt really scared i mean i was and i was like seeing spots and double of everything becase of the frying pan right upside the head but other than that i wasnt scarewd oh and maybe the fact that they werent a ice person and were actually here to kill me but that is hardly ever it trust me im a main character i dont die it just isnt possible

my "captour" rolled thier eyes at me and lowered the frying pan "im here to" i cut them off before they could finish

"yeah yeah i know but first can you get me out of here and maybe a pair of new clothes bc im like super uncomfy like i think i may have peed myself but i dont know because its all wet yknow?"

they looked at me with a disgusted face and looked between me and the bedpan type thing just a few feet away from me "dude you have a fcking toliet use it you nasty ass but no im not here to save you im here to take you to a secret location that only me and a- i mean uh your kidnapper and a few other poeple know about!!!! now get up!!!!" they undid the ropes juts enough for me to stand up "hurry up there, they're waiting~" i felt something sharp poke me in my back as i made my way upstairs and i planned my way to escape taking in every tiny detail and making note of how many stairs and stuff there were

when we finally got upstairs i was in the face with a blast of cold air "oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!!!" i shouted out and tried to curl into myself becayse i was cold but the fying pan person just pushed me on "wehre are we???" i asked actually scared this time it looked like we were in a freezer or something?? i dont know anyway they didnt answer me and we walked through a big heavy metal door just to end up in a kitchen there was a door next to the fridge that looked like it either lead to a pantry ot osmething huh weird but whatever i got rid of that since it surely cant be important and is probably unlocked anyway

"there the little failure is" i head a guy voice say i looked up thinking it was cody or something but instead it was just a bunch of emo looking band dudes all gathered around a wooden table and then a couple of other girls "are you sure this is the one Xx._harl3yquinn_.xX?" the most emo looking dude asked i stood there not moving a muscle well other than the ones that are always moving but you know what i mean

the girl next to him nodded she had solid black hair, tattoos running all down her right arm and those little diamond things in between her eyes she looked like kind of familiar but i wasnt sure here "yes now shut up ~batmanisbae4lyfe~" she nudged the guy toward me and he got up and walked over he looked me up and down. "i was promised someone more my style and maybe a little more y'know girly y'know to refill the hole that happened when i lost my jull" i was scared out my mind and almost thought about just running for it i mean the door was right there and i could see people walking outside of it

i waited until everyone was lookig away and then i bolted for the door "help!!!" i screamed at the top of my lungs as i quickly undid the locks on the door "someone!! help!!" right as i put my hand on the doorknob to open it someone ran up behind me and put me in a chokehold and wrestled me away from the door

i scratched at their arms and kicked their legs out from under them making them fall to the ground i turned around to see it was one of the other emo people they had a bametag that said ashley i sprinted towards the door and flung it open i thought someone was going to look but they just walked by acting as if nothing happened which was weird but whatever

"get baxk here bitch!!" the black haired lady yelled and i felt her long nails dig into my nexk but i couldnt stop now i was so close to freedome i threw myself down the stairs and pushed past everyone that walkee in my way

"stop them they kidnapped me help someone! catnapping in progress!!!" i cried and cried at the top of my lungs i ran for what felt like ages i came across an alley way right behind a starbies and i rolled in there and hid behind a dumpster "ok stay calm maxxie ur gonna go in that starbies and ask where u are. ur gonna ask to borrow someone's phkne and call cody he'l no what to do ok its ok u got this :)"

i hugged myself close and tried to catcg my breath but k hears footsteps growing closer to me i looked to where they were coming from and i said a pair of glowing red eyes in the distance oh my god its a demon no i cant die like this no "i-im a v-virgin!!!" i cried out and held my hands up in defense tbe glowing eyes got closer and it looked like it had a machete or something "no u areny liar" ut growled out and charged at me

i got up and sprinted out of the alleyway and ran into the road and broad day light i wasnf looking where i was going i was just running but all of a sudden i heard an engine revving up and i stopped in my tracks there were car headlights staring at me from another alleyway

i just stood there like a deer in headlights (which is funneh bc hes a kitty xD) and wjoever was driving the car revved it again and drove right towards me i couldnt move i was so tired of running that i just stood there and it hit me head on

i felt a sharp sting on my cheexk and i was snapped back to reality the one who had a gamertag named ashes judt threw something at me "hey dipshit theyre calling you tumblr wants its kink back" everyone laughed but not me i cried and cried and cried the black hair lady just rolled her eyes and waved her hands towards the other person who brought me up here

"go along felony martina take this diplomat back to the cellar" they nodded and drug me back to the basement or well cellar but whatever its the same thing if you want to argue youre gonna have to meet me here at

63°02'56.7"S 60°57'32.4"W

anyway i was tossed down where i was before and i heard the black haired lady say this before the door was shut "of course codes won't know i'm making sure of that by getting with him. i just need more time til he forgets about that brat and then he's all mine. meanwhile you can use that brat to make your jull jealous and everything will work out for the both of us. trust me andes."

"whatever you say as-" the door was closed and i didnt get to hear the rest of their name i cried and sat down in the chair and tried to think of an escape plan

what did they mean cody wouldn't know??? what did she mean more time??? they were using me to get someone's vape pen back???? i didnt understand anything that was said or is going on at all so i just fell asleep

 


	6. 6. Sinematic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhoh things awe getting a wittwe heated ;;w;; hope you can handwe it >w<

i dont remeber how long i have been here but its must have been a week or something ive given up on everbeing found by cody and having him as my daddya gain and making me his usleless little fuck toy to take out all his anger on because at first i thought that cody wasnt actually telling and texting my kidnapper these things but they had just showed me a video of them riding cody just like i used to ride him and now im crying because its true its really true cody is cheating on me and has been for all this time i cant bleive it i thought he loved me and i thought we were gonna get married and have a whole bunch of kittens but i guess not i guess he truly just wanted me for sex and nothing more this is terrible i hate it i hate myself and i him i never want to see cody again!!!!!!!!!

my kidnapper left the room laughing macninally and im starring at the wedding photo i made of us and crying i can feel my blood boiling i cant beleive cody would just hurt me like this he knows how much i love him and would do anything for him this is terribel i hate him when i get out of here i never want to see him again i never want to see any of his stupid friends again either and im done with set it off forever!!! the wedding photo just reminds me of all the times that cody and i had shared like when he went down on me in dention because i was caught giving him a pinkie job in maths class; oro when we were on a super long and bumpy field trip all the way to washington cody had me on his lap and had slipped his godzilla sized velvetly memeber inside of my forbidden chamber and wouldnt let me touch myself for the enitre trip sp i was bascially jsut sitting on his cock the enitre ride and with eery bump in the road i would bounce back on cody and he'd hit my g-spot just right and i have to bite my lip and not cum bc he said if i did on that trip he wouldnt let me outo f our hotel room for the entire trip

i was crying and had a wicked bad boner now because now that i look back at it all of the times we shared we either fucking or i was sucking on his pixiestick like a life perserver behind the podium as he gave a speech at his grandmothers funeral or when he strecthed my juicy forbidden kitty cave and ate a big bowl of cereal out of it like it was all sexual so i guess its true that he really did only want me for nasty things i should have seen it earlier i cant beleive i let myself get played this i really thought i was going ot be loved and have a nice and happy life especially after all of the pain i had gone through school what with being picked on because i was friends with furries (max: im not tho1!!!!1212!2! i swear ok just ebcause i want to bone a neon green rabbit cat fox doesnt mean im a furyr!!!!! >_> me: oke den furru~ xDDD max: ~chases with broom~ nu!)

i finalyl decided that when my kidnappper came back down here that i would agree tod o twhatever they wanted because i didnt want to stay in here but i also wanted to just get myself a psl because i had a feeling deep in my baby scack that it was nearing that pumpkin time ok dont judge me stfu its workss ok u know ur basic bitch too anyway back to me being kidnapped and crying and dying and all that nice stuff ic ant cruse and the s word because my daddy will hurt me

oh wait no thats right coyd isnt my daddy anymore hes been cheating on me what a bitch i hate him i hope he chokes or something thats not true i ont hope he doesntt choke becuse i still ovoe him but i know i shouldnt i really shouldnty this is going to take a while to get over and get used to but i promise that im going to get over him i have to if iwatn to get out of here and get better

i passed out from worrying and thinkin g and had the weirdest dream i was in the back of a tour bus it kind of looked liked shit it offs one wait maybe i shouldnt say that i still havent announced my leave ok sorry it looked liked ours but it had more bunks and there were bottles of booze and black clothes and everything every wehre else i tried to open the door but i just passed right through it. i could hear voices and they were kind of fmailiar but i couldnt really tell because they were still muffled so i walked closer towards them. i saw the guy from earlier aka ~mr.sexy_batman_daddy_42069~ sitting on the big couch to the left and there was someone i didnt know who on the right they were fighitng about something

"look andes im sorry okay? i tried my best to make sure he didnt find out what we were doing, and i told you not to show him around for the first year or until you had changed him completelly! if he finds ur mistake then we're all done for!!!" the person on the right said and moved their hands wildily, it sounded like a girl and she had tattoos all up her arms now that i looked at her she looked super familiar but it was hard to tell because it was super foggy and long ago that i had seen her.

"and i told you that i was only doing this to get my jull back, you were supposed to kill one of them after i was done with them this isnt my fault dont you try to blame me, im not the one who made all those plastic promises" the batman guy said lowly in a deep voice and took a sip of his dirnk i guess whiksye idk i wasnt allowed to be near alcholol

the girll rolled her eyes and stood up "ok whatever. im not a serial killer ok i was just doing my job hell, this wasnt even the person you asked for you were just lucky these two jobs lined up" the girl shouted but the expression on her faced changed into one of regret after she said that

the guy slowly set his drink down and glared at her. "what did you just say?" he pushed himself up real slow like just like a cat when they sneak up to their prey or something

the girl looked terrifired now and tried to back away "nothing, i didnt say anything. i'll go take care of this i guess." she scurried off but the guy pounced on her and grabbed her by the throat and held her up agsinst the wall but not in like a sexist way no

"what the fuck do you mean two of yours jobs happened to lined up, Xxharl3yxX? there's more people who fucking know about this? who hired you to take him then?" the girl shook her head and pushed him away

"shut your hell up im going to check this all out and make sure she even wants that bitch now since his band is failing" she left and the guy ran a hadn through his hair and let out a loud sigh i just stood there in shock trying to figure out whta was happening i didnt understand anything!!!! the guy looked up right at me and i got scared he looked so mad and i thought he was going to hit me or soemthing he fast walked towards me and i held my hands up in front of my face just like i used to when the blueeis used to beat me up but instead he just passed right through me

i turned around in fear and shock and watched as he slammed the door that i had just left rhough shut when he shut it it made a giant bang and i screamed and everything snapped to dark in just a second and i was back in the basement or whayever i was in before

i ha tears streaming down my afce again "what does this mean what does this mean what this mean" i repeated on loop trying to log every thing i had just seeen and heard and dreamt in my mind i had to figure out waht this meant so i needed to recap but i couldnt recap right now because i saw that there was someone laying face down on the ground right in front of me at my feet and they had what looekd like blood coming out of their head and there was someoen standing above them with something heavy in there hand they looked up at me slowly iwth evil eyes and charged towards me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sowwy fow making this (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞


	7. 6. Love Bites

i woke up in the middle of an empty room i didnt know where i was or what my dream meant i dont know if it was a future look into the future or what was happen right now either way i remembered what happened to me last time and i was scared

i thought about the body on the ground and the thing that charged at me i would have thunk that i was being rescued but i guess not because im still in a dungeon type looking room except that there isnt a chair or anything else im just in an empty room with almost no light

the only light coming into the room was from the crack under the door i could see the outline of fhe door but it wasnt much which made me sad i wondered if i could stumble over there and feel my way around to open it and leave and then a genius idea stuck me maybe i was in the same room but the lights just went out ????

i got on my knees ands hands and walked around the room feeling for stuff but all i got was nothing there wasnt any chair any corkboard any body nothing nkt a single thing so j guess i had to of been in a different room oh well i yawned because i was tired and decided to just lay down i heard noises from upstairs and it seemed like it was yelling or something

i closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but i wasnt able to because almost as soon as i had laid down to go to bed on the cold hard concert ground or whatever this is i guess basment floor idk and idc anyway the door had opened the room flooded with lights and i got like blinded i raised my hand and shielded my eyes from the super bright light "ugh!!! i was tring ot sleep wtf do u want!!!! >.>" i cried out and the pesron in the doorway put their hands on their haps i couldnt see their face because the light was coming from behind them so it was like just their silhouette that i saw and alos they were far away

"shut up and get up!" they said and they started to come down the stairs and i panicked and backed away and put myself into the corner i was like a wittle scared kitty xD (get it cuz he's a kitten!!! XDDD) anyway thye had me backed into the corner and they leaned super close to to me "i said get up your new owners are here they want to check you fully out ok" i just nodded and they helepd me up i thought about pushing them away and then runnig away but they had said my new owners and i didnt know what that meant maybe they were upstairs and they would kidnapp me and kill me if they saw me runing away so i just decided to listen and follow the shaodow person upstairs

also because the door was open and light was flooding in i could see the room almost all in full except for some corners but this kinda did look like the saem room except the corkbaord and plstic wrap under the chair were gone also the body wsa gone too i decided to ask about that

"hey when i woke up from my first sleep i saw someone get hit and then eyes charged at me and i got scared and passed out and then i woke up untied and then i tried to sleep and then you come in and yah you know the rest but what was that about"

the shadow person just shrugged and said "idk someone had come down here and they were gonna kill u but we had just got word that an order came in that just so happens to fit with you in it so we were like haha lets not bother with killing that little bitch when we can just do one task and get boht cash and so someone else came down and smakcehed them but theyre all ok anyway shut the fucp up nobody asked you stupid"

i started crying and just nodded i wondered what they meant that i was going ot be killed and what they meant by that an order had lined up i was scared but also kinda happy that they weren't gonna kill me anyway we went upstairs and i saww the emo dudes from yesterday or however long ago it was there was the girl who had treid to show me that cody was cheating she had a bruise on her hand and then there was this girl who kinda looked like codys ex gf wait omhg!!!!!!

"its u!!!! ur the one who kidnapped me to et back with cody i know it!!!!" i chraged at her across the table and over the other pesron but the girl with half hair stopped me codys ex gf looked at me confused like woth her ugli face and then went 

"oh that??? yah no lol i dont care abt him never did i found someone better so i wouldnt bother tring to get you killed" did i mention shse had a big bruise on her head that looked like she got hit with something "anyway im just ehre working for half head also if u even think about coming towards me i will kill u again bitch" she spit in my face and i cried the half head rolled her eye and shooed codys ex gf away i was so confused if she had hired half head then who had?????? the skin and *whispers* coochie *crise and glugs on holi water* didnt look like the kind of skin tone to match half head!!!!! it kinda looked like there were tattoos there but idk if the ksin is different idk im gay idkidkdidk !!!!!!!!!!

anyway the ugly emo dudes frmo earlier were there and they looekd atm e confused but the leader i guess lookd at me with like hot eyes idk i kinda liked it but was also very scared because i dont like emo dudes!!!!!! they dirnk blood!!!!! gross!!!!! anyway also codeh was the first persin i had ever been with and liked so i was scared but he was kinda hot so idk

anyway half head spoke up and stood up "ok bat man 420 this is it. this is ur way to get your jull back just dont go flaunting him around until i ccan confirm to you that the dog has forgotten ok??" she whisped to the emo ledaer bat man and he nodded "ok good now go, enjoy ur new toy :)" she pushed me towrads him and handed him a bag i was scafred i didnt know what was going to happen

the batman guy grapped my hand and he pulled me out towards the door i looked behind me at codys ex gf, half head and the pesron who had helped me up i wanted to ask them some stuff first lie why thet had done this

"hey wait!" i fell to my knees and started to sob "why have u done this to me i havent done anything to u and once cody finds me u all will pay!!!!! ur all going to heck!!!" i cried and half head made a "tsk" sound and walked towards me she lifted my head up by my chin with her finger and that would have bene hot if it were cody doing it to me but this was my kidnapper so it wasnt even though i did kinda get h*rd at the thought because i had imagiend that it was cody doing this to me

half head grabbed my hair and pushed me up "shut up you arent gonna get answers at all so i would just give it up also your cody hates you if he really loved you he would have helped you by now and he wouldnt have been cheating now would he ???? no he wouldnt now stop" i stopped crying and nodded they did have a point

"ok" i said and i got up and walked towards the batman guy and he held open his arms an dpulled me close i kinda have to admit he smelled kinda nice and was kinda warm and idk i think i may be falling in love with him but then i remembered cody and how i wanted to grow old with him and have about 4 litters of kittens but he had cheated on me with someone else who was a girk which meant he wasnt even gay!!!!! what a faker!!!! i hate him!!!!

i scrunched up my face in anger and pain and sadness at the thought i couldnt believe that cody had faked our entire relationship like who does that? it was so rude and mean and i hated him for it and i would never ever forgive him even if he cums crawling back and begs for me back i wouldnt take him eecause he had cheated and wasnt even a ###trugay so that's his fault!!! i hated him now!!

bat man emo daddy held my hand and walked me out the door and into my new life

 


	8. 7. sugar honey ice & tea

**_cody's pov: (ooooh, switching it up 7u7)_ **

 

i was sitting on the couch on my laptop looking at rings its been about a year or two since maxx andi had gotten together and i wanted to spend ther est of my life with him i loved him so much! i had intended to propose to him in a couple of days i just had to make sure the ring that i had was the perfect one so i was comparing the one i thought he would love to others "hey cody are we still going to frank and gerards show tonight" i heard maxx say as he walked down the stairs i panicked and quickly shut my laptop, but not before pressing a button taht i had that cleared all of the tabs they would still be in my history but i hda to put a password in ot see it andn look ok i know how shady that is but listen whatever

annyway i shoved my laptop under my legs and looked up and maxx all innocent like, tryng to hide the fact i was looking at stuff for him i also had forgotten that our friends show was todya i was just so engrossed in looking for the right ring for maxx and then i got the perfect idea because it was a show with all of our close friends (cody: our family were also there too bc we hadnt seen each other in ages so they were all hanging out in the green room talking about their kids n doing that "yah well my kid is better" type thing u know ohw parents are).

"what oh uh yeah sure what time is it again" i asked, after noticing that i hadnt answered in a minute maxx crossed his arms over his perfect chest and rolled his perfect seaweed ( **a/n: 420 blaze it xD** ) green eyes

"starts in two hours but theyre having a preshow get together and an after party that we can go to" he said all annoyed like i got up and nodded and smiled at him, putting my laptop on the couch cushion in front of me now was perfect all i had to do was get the ring and hide in my pocket or something and then hed be wife h*ck yeah!

"ok sounds good babe ill get dressed and ill catch you down here in lets say 5?" i kissed his cheek and smiled he looked so perfect i ran upstairs and shut the door, making sure that maxx wasnt following me and i went digging through our room. when i couldnt find the ring i got scared that maybe he had already found it and he was angry with me that i hadnt propossed already or something and then a thought crossed my mind that maybe he had it and was gonna propose to me with it but then it hit me that i had to change the place of where i had it because my wittle kitten almost found it when looking for a collar of his anyway i got on my hands and knees and looked under the bed and felt around until i found the box it was an old box of my lip rings it was also next to maxxs box of dildos so i was surprised that he hadnt found the ring aunder the bed already

i opened the box and smiled when i saw it was still there, i grabbed the ring box and opened it making sure that this was in fact the ring that i thought he would love and i smiled again because i knew he would love it! it was a pink ring in the shape of a crown with the word "princess" on it and it had diamonds all around it and i knew he would love it i quickly closed the box and stuffed it in my pocket and ran downstairs knowing that it was getting close to five minutes

when i walked downstairs i saw maxx sitting where i was but he was on his phone acting all nonchalant "hey baby are you ready to go?" i asked him as i adjusted my jacket making sure that he couldnt see or feel it whenever we hugged or something maxx nodded and got up from the couch "sweet give me just a second baby boy" i said as i walked over to the couch and grabbed the laptop i picked it up and placed in the office we had made together ok well i made it mostly and maxx just sat there looking all cute and blowing me whenever i hurt myself

anywya i walked out of the office and out of the house with maxx and locked the door, i saw maxx walkign to the passenger side of the car and i rushed over and opened the door for him just because that's what i always do for my baby boy anyway he giggled and looked up at me with love in his eyes

"thank you daddy" i closed the door for him and grabbed his hand kissing it as soon as i got inside the car and shut my door i put on my seatbelt and he leaned over and kissed my cheek i blushed at that

i was gonna help maxx put on his seatbelt but he already had it on. i opened my phone and plugged in into the car charger and into the radio and i played the demo of our newest album "i wont wait for you forever!" maxx giggled and moved his hands dramatically to the music

"foreverrrrrrr!" i sang along in a high pitched voice which caused maxx to go into a fit of laughter and i stared at him and smiled becase he just looked so cute and happy and i cant wait to propose to him

we came to a stop at the venue right after our song had ended i barely stopped the car before maxx hopped out and ran over to my side of the car and opened the door for me i looked at him surprised becayse he never really does that i got out of the car and tapped his cute little kitten nose "thanks baby doll" i locked the car and put my arm around maxx as we walked into the venue

"hey gays!" gerard called out when he saw us with frank following close behind him, he jumped on maxx and i with a hug "so glad you could make it, were gonna be doing something super special later on so it means a lot that you two came" garard pulled frnak off of us and then hugged us

"of course man we wouldnt miss it for the world" i said putting my arm around my baby boys shoulders when gearard and frank let us go "now what do you guys say we stop talking and start having some fun" maxx rubbed his hands together like a villain in a cartoon would and we all laughed at cute it was i ruffled his hand and nodded

**_~~~~time skip of like an hour and a half bc midnight slaps~~~~_ **

the show was starting soon and frank and gerard had left to go warm up. we were standing at the back of the venue at the bar waiting for them to finish soundcheck we were also watching everyone aorund us seeing if any of our friends were here yet they should have been but it was a little early and the venue was packed so maybe they were in the crowd and we couldnt see or maybe they were back there with the others and they were all taking and stuff

we would have been upfront too but we asked gway and frankie if we could just watch side stage and they said mostly bc they knew what i was going to do tonight i whispered it to them as they were leaving and they had to contain their excitement

i pulled maxx close to me and ran a hand through his hair i was tempted to just propose right here and now because he looked so cute and i was so nervous that i just wanted to get it out of the way but not because i didnt want to be marreid to him but because i couldnt wait "have i mentioned just how much i love you baby boy" i said a little drunkenly ok well i wasnt fully drunk i had like one shot and i was on my first full drink but i had only taken a sip of it so far

maxx giggled his pretty giggle and put his hand on my chest "only a bunch of times today daddy" maxx said all cutely in his wittle baby boy voice i saw him lean in and i went to lean in too but the lights went out to signinal that the show would be starting in not too long and he ended up missing my mouth and kissing my nose i looked at him a little shocked bc i was always giving him nose smooches but i laughed it off and i booped his forehead

"im gonna go the bathroom before the show fully starts, ill catch you on side stage ok?" maxx said as he started to back away a little i got a little sad because of the sudden lack of heat from him but i smiled and nodded because i knew that this meant that i would be able to propose to him soon

maxx walked away to the bathroom and i made my way to the stage but i bumped into someone "oh sorry i was daydreaming" i said and looked down at the girl she had blonde hair and she was wearing some short black shorts and a white tanktop and she had tattoos all over her body she was really small and kinda cute

she brushed a piece of hair out of her face and craned her neck up to look at me and bit her lip "oh its all good, im katie. what's your name, cutie?" she asked as she twirled the piece of hair she had just brushed out of her face between her fingers, she changed how she was standing and puffed her chest out at me

i looked away and around for maxx before answering her "uh its cody, are you okay? did you get hurt??" she nodded and shifted her hand to hold her side

"yeah i think i bruised something" she winched as she held her side and looked up at me

"oh uh okay im sorry, i can take you to the doctor after the show here's my number text me when ever you can" i grabbed a piece of paper out of my pocket and pen but i knocked the ring box out of my pocket too as i did that "oh uh" i went to bend down to grab it and she did at the same time, her shirt falling down a little n giving me a chance to looka t her chest i blushed and reached for the ring

"geeze we just met and youre already proposing? well i guess ifyoure asking," she trailed off and i blushed

i could see the crew putting equipment on the stage and i knew that i ahd to hurry if i wanted to be there in time to get side stage "ok well i have to go, goodbye" i said and walked past her and into the back of the venue and into the green room where gee and frakn were "hey sorry i took so long i bumped into someone by mistake and she was tryng to flirt with me i guess idk" i said gee and frank just nodded and we talked about when i would bring maxx out to propose to him i showed them the ring and they said that i had picked the perfect ring for the perfect kitten

it wasnt long until the crew walked in and told them to get ready for the show so i walked out and made my way to side stage i looked through the crowd for maxx but i couldnt see him "hm, must have gotten sick from the alochol and is puking it up, poor baby" i thought i pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw a couple of texts one was from an unknown number it simply said "hey it's katie ;)" and the rest were just from like friends asking if i was here i replied to all of them with yes and sent katie a "ok, contact added" message

i clicked on maxx's contact which said "daddy's kitten" and covered my phone bc the last message we had went were peepee picks and i didnt want anyone else to see my baby boy's wee >>>:-( and i sent him a simple "hey the show is starting, are u ok?? need me to come get u sweetie?" and locked my phone but i kept it in my hand waiting for a reply but i never got one i kept checking it all throughout the first act i was getting worried

i scanned the venue again and i saw someone completely covered in black leaving with what looked like a body over their shoulder i got scared and checked my phone and sent maxx another text "pls answer im getting worried if ur sick we can leave ily pls answer back" and he didnt reply so i put my phone away and alerted security that i saw someone with someone else on their shoulder and that my baby boy was missing they nodded and went through the venue looking for them adn they alerted the police

before i knew it was the time that i would have propose to maxx if he were here but he wasnt !!! he was missing and i was scared "ok everyone we have a special guest coming on please welcome cody carson!" gway said as they stopped the show i walked out and looked at them sadly "what's wrong?? where's maxx??" frankie whispered to me and that when i told them trying not to cry

"idk he went to the bathroom and i havent seen him since ive sent him texts and called him and he isnt answering im scared" they both looked at me scared and nodded

"ok, we'll look for him after this just sing this song with us and we'll all help you!" mikey and ray said together i smiled sadly and sang the song helena with them

the show eneded soon after and we spent the entire night look for maxx katie kept trying to text me but i sent a "busy, txt l8r" message  we had been looking for hours "hey codes im sorry i really am but we all have to go now, we have shows amd stuff to prepare for im sorry well help you look again later but file a report with the police if he isnt back in the morning" geegee said

i looked down at the ground and started to cry they all hugged me "i know ok thank you good night guys" i wiped my eyes and went our seperate ways i walked into mine and maxx's house and i walked throughout it looking at all the pictures of us together and at all his stuff i threw myself on the bed and cried when i felt the box in my jacket. i pulled it out and opened it up and cried even more i placed it on maxx's bedside table with a note that said "i was going to propose to you at frank and gee's show but you were gone. :("

i buried my head in my pillow and cried until i felt like i was going to fall asleep when my phone went off i jolted up adn grabbed it but i knocked it off the table in my panic i picked my phone off the ground and quickly turned it on. it was a text from maxx!!!!! and katie too but i would get to that later i opened the message from maxx and i felt my heart sink

it said "i dont want to be with you anymore. i never really loved you and i was just using you for your money and fame. i wont be back at the house to collect my things, because i cant bear to see you. my new boyfriend has already promised to buy me a new set of everything. i'm deleting your number and you should delete mine as well. dont talk to me ever again and if you see me on the streets by chance, just stay fucking far away. goodbye, cody carson. have a nice life in hell."

i couldn't believe it i just stared at the message and i couldnt even cry i couldnt muster up the strength i had just been sobbing my heart out for hours and then this happens? i shakily pressed the voice record button and set the phone on the bed.

"seriously maxx? i just spent hours looking for you! we've been together for years and this is how you do this?! why were you acting all sweet at the show if you were just going to break up with me? and over text too! i gave you everything, i loved you! i was going to propose to you tonight, fucker! but you know what, maybe this is for the best. i never want to see your face again, i hope you suffer with your std ridden boyfriend! good fucking riddance, maxx! i hate you!" i screamed into the phone and pressed send.

i grabbed the note off of the bedside table which flung the ring to the ground but i didnt even care right now, i tore the to pieces like he had torn my heart into pieces and glared at the ring i couldnt believe he would just do this me!!!! i stumbled off the bed and threw the ring across the room and i grabbed my phone and texted katie "heres my address, come over."

 


	9. 8. Cyanide

**last time on missing kitty:**

"i stumbled off the bed and threw the ring across the room and i grabbed my phone and texted katie "heres my address, come over.""

**now back to missing kitty**

**_cody's pov:_ **

i ran down the stairs - ok well more like stumbled down them because i couldnt see through the tears - and went through the fridge looking for the thing of alchol that we had. maxx and i were gonna throw a new years party again and we had already stocked up on the booze but so much for that! the bitch just left me out to die!!! happy new years to you! >:-(

i pulled the 6 pack out of the fridge and set in on the counter i grabbed a bottle and cracked it open with the hem of my shirt and closed teh fridge with my foot i wanted to just cry my eyes out and write angry songs about it oh fuck yeah the band i still have to tell the guys and let the fans know that maxx left i dont know how im going to do this i kind of want to just record a video right now but i also dont want our management to get mad at us and stuff so i guess ill just wait oh well

anyway i was pacing the ground floor of the house that used to be just mine until maxx moved in but guess its mine again what the fuck ever fuck him i hate him and i had downed half the bottle i was pulled out of my thots by the sound of the door bell going off i jumped a little and spilled some bear on me

"ugh!! what do you want!!" i slammes the bottle onto the table and stormed over to the door to find katie with her hand raised liked she was going to knock and a confused look on her face "oh uh hah yeah sorry that about thought you were someone else come on in" she walked in and looked around the house i could see her eyes get real big and i thought i heard her numble something like "yeah ok he'll have to do" i turned around and looked at her

"huh??" i asked she looked up quickly and let out a small laugh "would you like something to drink? i've got a bunch of booze from a party me and m-" i choked back a sob amd gestured towards the kitchen "axx were gonna thr-" i doubled over and held onto my stomach trying not to start sobbing again katie ran over to me and put her left hand on my shoulder and knelt in front of me

she out her right hand over my now broken heart and pushes me uo gently "hey its ok i dont know what maxx did but i know that he doesnt deserve you amd tbat you cam do a lot better" "like me" i think i heard her whisper but idk i was already kinda getti g a headache from all the crying and drinking that i did

"lets forget about them and get a small party started, just the two of js" she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of beer cracking them open with the can opener that was sitting on the table

i nodded and grabbed it from her chugging it down to halfway before i started coughing. katie stood on the other side of the island and laughed at me "take it easy man, we dont want you to die or something haha" i waved her off and stood up straight and stared down at my nose at her

"im a biiiig boy, i can handle myself" we broke out laughing and she wiggled her eyebrows "i bet you are" we talked for a bit more before she suggested sitting in the living room

i grabbed two six packs from the fridge and she grabbed a bottle of a wine and the other six pack. we sat down on the couch and drank and talked for what seemed like ages but i know was like two minutes or half a beer (i am going to hse this as a measurement of time do not try to figure out how long it has been as it not a very reliable method ok thank yew) i could tell katie wanted to tell me something so i took a swig of my beer then set it down and placed my hands on her thighs

"hey are you ok. looks like u want to tell me something"

she let out a sigh almost as cute as her and looked at me "yeah there is something i want to tell u but i actually wanna ask you something" she said i nodded "what happened between u and maxx?" she asked all innocent like i couldnt help it i started crying she pulled me close and i buried my head into her *sips straight juice* bongaloos

"h-he left me! he said that he bated me and never wanted to see me again amd and and" i sobbed and gagged for air katie pet my hair and said shhh "i was gonna prose at the show but no!!!! he just went ghost and left me!! dissapeared for hours and then just says "hey frick you go die!!" like who does that!!!!!!"

"its ok sometimes relationships dont work out even with the person you think you love most im sorry he dumped you and over text at that like what the fuck thats awful" i stopped crying amd pulled away from her and wiped the tears from ny eyes

"how dis you know it was over text? i didnt tell you that" i finished off my beer and tossed it towards the tv but gently so it landed underneath it instead

i turned back to katie and she had paled by almost tenfold "uh i uh" she stuttered out and started wringing the neck of her still full beer bottle "you um" her eyes darted around the room, i followed her eyes and raised my eyebrows waiting for her to say something. "you just said that he was missing and i just assumed that he either texted you or called but with calls you can track so i just thought i had an ex try to break up with me that way before so i know how it is"

i let out a sigh and leaned back into the couch and let out a sigh of relief i didnt know i was holding in "oh haha good i thought you said that because you like planned him being missing or something lmaorofl"

katie modded her head and handed me another beer "yeah haha thatd be crazy i would never do that like omg"

we both laughed and i took a sip of my beer before it hit me

"hey youre kind cute you know lol" katie blushed n hid her face behind her hands "dont hide i was enjoying the view" setting my beer down i leaned towards her and grabbed her hands gently and pulled them away from her face "there we go :)"

katie blushed even more and i think we both started to lean in part of me wanted to push her away, run out the door and hunt for my little maxxy again but he just left me so fuck it im gonna make myself get over him and its gonna start with this moment right here tonight

anyway we kissed and i got all light headed and felt butterflies in my stomach i couldnt tell if it was from the alcohol starting to sent in or because i was opening this new chapter of my life and closing one of the worst ones of my life

but whatever happened last night, its too late to regret it

**Author's Note:**

> oml thats a wild start 😳😳 who do you think the kidnapper could be?? 🤔 and do you think cody is really cheating let me know here ok have a good day


End file.
